<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Teddy Bears by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019760">Two Teddy Bears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Fights, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insults, Manipulation, Monologue, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Plushies, Short, Stuffed Toys, Talking, Teddy Bears, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stuffed animals have an argument.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Teddy Bears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[<em>The room was pitch black</em>]</p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*lights up glowing cold eyes and speaking in robotic monotone* Hypocritical Hot Topic Plushie? </p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*black and white eyes shine in the pale blue light, speaking with cold venom in his tone* Bearly Scary? </p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*moves to circle, Doc Oct tentacles can be heard moving* It's been a good long while, Sir Knight... May I ask for aid in my glorious new dawn without sin? I assume you are already intelligent enough to know what threat the Villains pose?</p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*standing still* To whom are your foes? </p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*moves in closer* All who would stop my better world. All those who would fight against my rule among the good and righteous. </p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*chuckles sarcasm* Tell me, Are <span class="u">our enemies weak </span>or<span class="u"> strong</span>?</p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*backing off* <span class="u"><strong>Both</strong></span>, but I request that you don't make jest of this. In the future I came from, <em>their evil ways have destroyed the world</em>. That's why we must <em><strong>Eliminate them All</strong></em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*joking sarcastically, readying sword* Oh no, keep going. Tell me how it's all <em>necessary evil</em> or maybe how <strong>the world was better long ago</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*tentacles light with electric blue light* It is necessary to <span class="u"><strong><em>Destroy All</em></strong></span> our enemies! </p><p> </p><p>[<em>Machine tendrils crash a black sword</em>]</p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*looking down* The school girl outfit is new. Last I remember you only wore a bow tie.</p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*tentacles spark with electric power* When I last saw you I was a mere man, now I am entural with mechanical might. </p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*pushing back* An entural cog! </p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*stumbles back, lights flicker off* I'm beyond mere cloth and stuffing, Critic Ted!! </p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*stabs blindly in the dark, apathic* We get it, You reject humanity. </p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*turns on lights and is close behind him* No. I'm more human than humanity, Ick. *stabs through his chest*</p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*stabs for one of the glowing circles the size of a dinner plate but misses* Thanks for getting in stabbing distance... Wait. </p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*stabs through his head* Why won't you die?! </p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*trying to smash the eyes but it's not working* Why won't you?! </p><p> </p><p>[<em>Teddy Bear slapping noises and angry grunting, heavy breathing and sword falling to the ground</em>]</p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*spits out words* Burn in hell. </p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*freezing robotic malice* Your precious sweet Buddy Pal Friendly doesn't love you as anything more than a friend.</p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*acidic venom* Your Hero senpais won't ever notice you. And even if they ever saw you as anything other than a <em><strong>joke</strong></em>, they would see you as a terror and <strong><em>HATE</em></strong> you. In fact, they'll always be against you!</p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*raged* You know nothing about any of them. They will soon see things my way. The right way. All of them! *pins Ick to the ground* They all agree that Buddy is better off without you. *punches one of his eyes with nubby cloth arms which does nothing*</p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*head butts their head which does nothing because stuffed animals*... Wait. *tries rip out their eyes which also doesn't work*</p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*chuckles in text to speech* I told you that technology is superior. *raising technology based limbs* I will find a way to Destroy you as well, Critic.</p><p> </p><p>[<em>The door opens, The lights turns on</em>]</p><p> </p><p>Gyro Gearloose and Fenton Crackshell:*silent and wide eyed*</p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*sees them, stops, silent*</p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*turns head* Oh hey... You guys know them, right?</p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*stammering in machine, stares unblicking* I.. I. This isn't what it looks like.</p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*blinks numbly* By the way, The joke villain has a hard on for Gizmoduck. Also Gyro...</p><p> </p><p>Fenton Crackshell:*whispers* Gyro, can you get that "thing" from the laboratory while I deal with the villain?</p><p> </p><p>Gyro Gearloose:*nods, backing away*</p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*with jerk tone* Bye Chicken wings. </p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*putting a cool face* Listen, I can explain. </p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*mocking* Let me translate, "<em>Hello Senpai Crackshell! I am a genocidal monster!! P.S. I love you.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Bearly Scary:*hatefully* My Evil is needed for a better world. </p><p> </p><p>Ickbbar Critic Ted:*points out cheerfully* Congrats, You buried your own grave!</p><p> </p><p>The End.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, The blue Teddy Bear is evil and probably going to super villain jail for attempted mass murder. Among other crimes...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>